100 Questions for my OCs
by El Barto 227
Summary: Thanks to Reddit user creatif righter, who posted this list of questions to flesh out an OC over on /r/writingprompts. So, I'm interviewing my OCs, from a bunch of different IPs. Don't expect any sort of update schedule, though. So far: Left 4 Dead, Elder Scrolls (planned). Here's the link: reddit(dot)com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/28vbfi/


**Hey. This chapter is being a jerk when it comes to formatting. Finally got it. Yay.**

**I was bored, and didn't feel like writing Safe Haven, so this is the result. Chronologically, t****his interview would be about 1 or 2 months after Safe Haven.**

**100 Questions to Ask Your Character: Scratcher (Left 4 Dead)**

**Part 1: The Basics**

**What is your full name?**

Matthew Deluna. AKA Scratcher

**Where and when were you born?**

Mercy City hospital. 26 years ago.

**Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

My dad looks a lot like me, but otherwise we're pretty different. I never knew my mom because she died in childbirth.

**Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

I'm an only child,

**Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people.**

At the moment, wandering. Kind of like a nomad. I'm travelling with a Witch named Abigail, who you'll probably chat with soon.

**What is your occupation?**

Don't have one anymore. I was a microbiologist before the outbreak.

**Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks.**

I'm a 6'1" caucasian male with short, messy black hair. My spine is bent to give me a hunched posture suited for crawling, but I walk anyway, and I have inch-long claws instead of fingernails. My skin is a pallid grey with the occasional scar or welt. My eyes are blue, usually bloodshot, but otherwise not too badly affected by the Hunter mutation. I have a slim build.

My choice of apparel is usually a green hooded jacket, to blend in with the other Hunters, a black wristwatch, and whatever long pants I can find that isn't too badly bloodstained. Duct tape on my arms and legs, black fingerless gloves on my hands and a pair of sneakers on my feet.

**To which social class do you belong?**

Special Infected. Before that, I'd say middle-class.

**Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

Other than a mutated form of the Green Flu, and a limp, I'm fine.

**Are you right- or left-handed?**

Right-handed

**What does your voice sound like?**

I'm not entirely sure. I don't talk English much. Mostly growls and so on.

**What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently?**

Big words are fun. But other than a few curses and 'I told you so', not so many

**What do you have in your pockets?**

A few folded sheets of paper, an epinephrine shot (AKA an 'Epi-Pen'), and probably varying chemical residues from making pipebombs and other things like that. May have to deal with those before one of them lights into flame.

**Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics?**

I think I have a giant neon sign above my head that says "Ruin this guy's day!"

**Part 2: Growing Up**

**How would you describe your childhood in general?**

Boring. Just an average, although smart, kid.

**What is your earliest memory?**

Playing baseball with my dad.

**How much schooling have you had?**

The usual primary, high school, college etc, and I studied further afterwards.

**Did you enjoy school?**

Yeah. I enjoy learning a lot. Stay in school, kids.

**Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?**

Either through my studies, but parkour was something I partially taught myself, it made me my group of friends mentioned earlier, and they taught me some more.

**While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them.**

Not really. I did love the Midnight Riders' music, though.

**While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family?**

It was just my dad and I, and we got along well enough. I wish we had had more in common, though.

**As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

Well, first, a cop. Then a fireman. Then a scientist. Eventually, I settled on biology.

**As a child, what were your favourite activities?**

As a child, reading and baseball. I got into parkour and video games in my teens.

**As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display?**

I was quite shy and withdrawn, but I grew out of that.

**As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like?**

Popular? No. I was the one that sat quietly in the corner, minding my own business. I had three good friends, Red, Joker and Dan. Rebecca (or Red, as we called her) was the mediator of our group. She kept Dan from tearing Joker's head off. Joker was the, you guessed it, clown of the group. And Dan was the one that had all the ideas. I was the smart one, and usually sided with Red when one of the other two's schemes was a bad idea.

**When and with whom was your first kiss?**

Long story. In short: A friend of mine from before the outbreak.

**Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?**

Um… I'm not really comfortable with this question.

Oh, fine. Yes, I am. Happy?

**If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today.**

Long story, and I have a feeling it isn't over yet…

**Part 3: Past Influences**

**What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

Well, getting vomited on by a highly contagious Boomer and turning into a freak of nature probably ranks high on that list.

**Who has had the most influence on you?**

I have no idea.

**What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

I don't really know what I'd call my greatest achievement.

**What is your greatest regret?**

Not being able to know my mother

**What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

That's up for debate. And it may change in the future.

**Do you have a criminal record of any kind?**

Not officially, but I've killed both survivors and Infected when necessary.

**When was the time you were the most frightened?**

When I first woke up in captivity, mutated and half-mad. That was a horrible experience.

**What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you?**

Walking in on A… never mind.

**If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?**

I'd stop my mother from dying before I even got to remember her face.

**What is your best memory?**

Fist kiss, or graduating. One of the two.

**What is your worst memory?**

See #35

**Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions**

**Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

I'm realistic. I take it as it happens.

**What is your greatest fear?**

Losing control and becoming just another mindless beast.

**What are your religious views?**

Atheist. Prove to me without a doubt your [insert deity here] exists, I'll consider it.

**What are your political views?**

Apocalypse. No need for that Democrat/Republican thing anymore.

**What are your views on sex?**

I don't see any problems with two consenting adults having sex, if they are responsible about it.

**Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable?**

Yes. But only if I can't find some other way out first.

**In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

I don't think there's a limit.

**Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

Not "soulmates", souls aren't a thing. But yes, love is certainly real, and I've seen couples that truly, unconditionally love each other.

**What do you believe makes a successful life?**

If you can die happy, you've had a successful life.

**How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?**

I don't pour my heart out to every stranger on the street, but I'm not hiding much.

**Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

I hate Common Infected and Spitters. Other than that, not really.

**Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it?**

Everything I've seen and done in the past year makes this hard to answer. But I would never set out to hurt someone.

**Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)?**

Well, I don't know about die, but I'm determined to keep Abigail safe and in a good state of mind. I can't stand to see crying Witches.

**Part 5: Relationships With Others**

**In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how?**

I just be polite, it works with Special Infected. Survivors just start shooting.

**Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

Right now, the only person in my life is a Witch named Abigail.

**Who is the person you respect the most, and why?**

My dad. Raising me wasn't easy.

**Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people.**

I already answered this, #25

**Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person.**

No.

**Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

I've had crushes, but otherwise not much.

**What do you look for in a potential lover?**

Someone who cares about me.

**How close are you to your family?**

I haven't seen anyone I know in a year. I was never very close with my dad in the first place.

**Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not?**

I'd like to, but right now, the world has gone to hell, and I'm one of the Infected. It's not going to happen.

**Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?**

#54, only person I can turn to.

**Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why?**

#54 and #62. I trust Abigail, and nobody messes with a Witch.

**If you died or went missing, who would miss you?**

My friends from before the outbreak probably did. I hope they escaped.

**Who is the person you despise the most, and why?**

Nobody in particular.

**Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

I avoid physical conflict, but can argue all day.

**Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

Sometimes.

**Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not?**

No. And the only large groups around here are dumb-as-bricks Common Infected.

**Do you care what others think of you?**

Only a little bit.

**Part 6: Likes And Dislikes**

**What is/are your favourite hobbies and pastimes?**

Parkour, chemistry and messing with annoying Infected.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

A few sheets of paper containing information about what happened to me, and my dark green hooded jacket. Only real fragments of my past I have left.

**What is your favourite colour?**

Green. Darker shades, preferably.

**What is your favourite food?**

Coffee. If that doesn't count as food, bacon.

**What, if anything, do you like to read?**

Long fantasy epics, sci-fi, and thrillers.

**What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?**

The Midnight Riders, a good book, a strategy-laden video game, or some fresh air.

**Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?**

Nope. Does coffee count?

**How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

However I feel like spending it.

**What makes you laugh?**

A lot of things.

**What, if anything, shocks or offends you?**

Sudden violence can be quite shocking, even now.

**What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?**

I wonder if Infected chase laser pointers?

**How do you deal with stress?**

I take it out on the Infected, most of the time.

**Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

I prefer to have a plan

**What are your pet peeves?**

Spitters, seams in my clothing, Spitters, commons, more Spitters, and finally, ignorance.

**Part 7: Self Images And Etc.**

**Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?**

I have no routine. Scavenging is what I usually do, though.

**What is your greatest strength as a person?**

My intelligence, I'd say.

**What is your greatest weakness?**

I'm not good with pain.

**If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

I don't know. Maybe I'd fix up my leg.

**Are you generally introverted or extroverted?**

Introverted.

**Are you generally organized or messy?**

Very organized. Messes drive me crazy.

**Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at.**

I'm good at recalling information, parkour, and coming up with ideas. I'm bad at shooting, sports, and avoiding trouble

**Do you like yourself?**

Moderately.

**What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons…)**

I'm just trying to save my own skin!

**What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?**

I'm not worried about the long-term right now.

**Where do you see yourself in 5 years?**

Dead, most likely.

**If you could choose, how would you want to die?**

I have no idea, but I'd rather not.

**If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left.**

I would have one last good meal, say goodbye, and lie down to rest.

**What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?**

Keeping my sanity intact. Being the only good Hunter.

**What three words best describe your personality?**

Intelligent, thoughtful, practical.

**What three words would others probably use to describe you?**

Strange, smart,Infected.

**If you could, what advice would you, the author, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice…)**

Just hang in there, buddy. It's not going to be easy, and you will lose things dear to you, but you'll be stronger for it.

Plus, you've got Abigail to look after. I know you don't want to let her down.


End file.
